


Bring Me To Life

by Susanoosama01



Series: My Midam Fics [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After 15x19, End of the World, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: Michael looks down at the unfinished vessel lying on the bed before him.His heart clenches with the memory of that day. He still remembers how it happened. One moment, they were together. Adam was reading to him and explaining why the rose meant so much to the Little Prince. Michael was attentive to take in every word and consume every sound Adam’s lips and tongue curled around. He was holding his human tight against his chest feeling the way Adam’s throat vibrated as he spoke and the way his eyelashes tickled Michael with each blink. They were warm. They were happy. They didn’t care about anything but each other. Then-In less than a millisecond, Adam was gone.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: My Midam Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725154
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Bring Me To Life

Adam once wanted to bake cookies with Michael. He first purchased a cookbook then spent an hour carefully reading each and every recipe there was to pick one and only one. Michael didn’t really understand the effort at the time. To him, all kinds of cookies would taste the same. But no, Adam insisted. No,  _ his cookies _ would taste better than any other. The human was so sure of himself, filled with so much determination over such a trivial matter that Michael was both intrigued on what his human had in mind and already convinced after seeing Adam’s smile when he found the perfect recipe to use. 

Initially, Michael didn’t know why it mattered how they shaped the dough. Adam gave him an apron of his own before demanding Michael to bake cookies with him with zero experience in the culinary field. When he voiced that though, his human laughed. At him.  _ Halo, you don’t need to be Gordon Ramsay to help with a batch of cookies. Toddlers do this. Come on, don’t you like your apron? _ Michael looked down at himself at the question instead of searching his memory to find out who this Gordon Ramsay was or thinking about whether babies between ages one and four could actually make cookies on a normal basis or if Adam was ‘just messing with’ him again. Was he supposed to feel something particular for a comically cut and sewn piece of fabric wrapped around his waist and held together by thin straps tied to each other? But then again, Adam had specially chosen it for him from the store.  _ I cook as good as I look. _ The phrase was openly meant to be catchy and delivered in a humorous tone given the way Adam laughed whenever he looked at it. But-

Then Adam leaned forward to kiss his cheek.  _ See? It says you are a perfect cook. The apron doesn’t lie. Surely you can make cookies, huh angel?  _ A compliment. Michael was better at picking up on patterns of speech. and Adam liked to do that with him anyway. Michael tilted his eyes down on his apron again with one hand raised to his cheek tracing the area where Adam’s lips touched. He smiled. The apron was nice after all. Adam chuckled no doubt immediately seeing through his moment of eureka then kissed his other cheek before handing Michael a piece of dough. Michael had battled armies of leviathans and demons. He had ruled Heaven for a time incomprehensible to a human. No one had ever made him do anything he didn’t agree with from the start in his entire existence. And somewhere in his mind, Michael was sure that either Adam was a very talented master of manipulation or he was way too precious to Michael. Maybe both. 

That day, as the tedious but ‘kinda fun isn’t it, halo?’ process of shaping their cookies went on, Michael didn’t understand what was so special about this batch they were making. Why was Adam still dead set on the idea that their homemade cookies would turn out to be the best to ever exist? As far as Michael could see, there was nothing special about them. But Adam’s soul was vibrating in excitement and contentment so Michael was happy to follow his example and do as shown to share a human experience with him. 

Once, Michael didn’t understand anything when Adam looked up into his eyes from where his head was resting on Michael’s lap as they were waiting for their cookies to be ready.  _ It’s easy, Mike. The secret ingredient is love. I made those for you. You made yours for me. They will be the best cookies ever. Got it? _ Michael didn’t get it. Adam winked at him then laughed at the expression Michael must have had on his face. Was it about the chemicals in human hormones? Did it somehow affect their sense of taste when they felt some kind of attachment to their food? Did the food taste better to them if it was cooked along with a loved one or for a loved one? Did human emotions have- Adam laughed again and pulled himself up with a hand on Michael’s shoulder to press their lips together.  _ I can see the wires working in there, love. Don’t push it. You will understand.  _

Michael didn’t understand that day. 

Now though, he wonders if it is true. The secret ingredient is love. It makes everything better. If one works with love, what they produce will always be unique and perfect. He finally sees the logic behind the saying after all the time he spent with his human. Today, he almost wants to beg for it to be true. 

He raises his hands.  _ Dean Winchester’s hands.  _ The vessel is foreign. It feels strange, off in a way Adam never was. Deep down, he knows that this man was always his true vessel. They are a perfect match. They should click with an immediate connection between them. But they don’t. It’s not like Adam. Dean Winchester fights tooth and nail to keep his thoughts guarded. Michael doesn't want to know anything about the man anyway. He doesn’t want to see what’s going on inside that head. Partly, he is afraid he will peek. He will look at the parts about Adam then inevitably go crazy with rage. He will destroy this vessel before the last mission he has on Earth. He can’t do that. Not now. Not before-

Michael looks down at the unfinished vessel lying on the bed before him. 

His heart clenches with the memory of that day. He still remembers how it happened. One moment, they were together. Adam was reading to him and explaining why the rose meant so much to the Little Prince. Michael was attentive to take in every word and consume every sound Adam’s lips and tongue curled around. He was holding his human tight against his chest feeling the way Adam’s throat vibrated as he spoke and the way his eyelashes tickled Michael with each blink. They were warm. They were happy. They didn’t care about anything but each other. Then-

In less than a millisecond, Adam was gone. Michael’s grace was ripped apart on where Adam’s soul and body were forcibly ripped from his being. He was all alone in the universe, left exposed and vulnerable on Earth. His light would have burned out the eyes of an entire city much like how his agonized voice wrecked every structure in the entire state. Yet- There were no humans. There was no life, nothing. It was _ him. _ God. Everything was getting destroyed. It would all be gone. Adam was…

_ gone. _

It hurt. It hurt so bad that Michael almost lost his mind in the pain. For the first time in a thousand years, his human wasn’t there. Michael couldn’t feel him. There was no trace of Adam. There was- Adam was- They were separated. Adam was taken from him. Michael was hurting, afraid, confused, alone,  _ dying. _

Then he heard the prayers. 

It was an easy decision. Michael answered Castiel. In half an hour, Dean Winchester was alone in a building waiting for Michael to go to him. In another two minutes, Michael was descending upon the man. 

The plan was simple. Read Death’s book. Find out God’s demise. Rush the process. Bring everyone back. It wouldn’t even last that long. Sure, God was strong. But they were going to fight for everything with all they had. And they were going to win. They were going to do it. Michael knew that. He was going to kill his father.  _ He wanted to. _ For everything. For taking Adam from him. For seeing them as no more than story characters. For the way he wrote the beginning and the end. For abandoning Heaven and pushing all his duties on Michael’s shoulders ever since Michael was old enough to fly on his own. For his scattered family. For his dead brothers. For Lucifer. 

_ Lucifer. _

God was once again trying to use him. Just like how he made a villain out of the purest angel. Just like how he made Lucifer take the corrupting mark instead of locking his sister away himself. 

Lucifer was back. 

Once again, he was doing exactly as God wanted for approval and for love. The little one was always the one who loved God the most. Michael was the good son, the loyal son, the soldier. Lucifer was a son. Just a son and nothing else. That alone made him God’s favorite. He didn’t want to be a warrior for God like Michael did. He didn’t want to carry out the plan to please God like Raphael did. He didn’t want to flee and be away from God like Gabriel did. He wanted God himself. He loved his father. He wanted his father to love him. For that, Lucifer could do anything. Even after everything, he still wanted God. 

Lucifer was ready to fight him. 

Michael did something he last did just after the Creation. Before the Cage. 

He pulled his brother close. 

Even after all that time, Michael still remembered just how his baby brother liked to be held. That day, there was no reason to keep him from doing that. There was no one who could tear them apart with an order. There was nothing worth fighting his brother for. There was no God to order Michael to kill Lucifer. He wouldn’t listen anyway. 

With that, they were ready. The nephilim was there. The darkness was there. Combined with the two archangels, It was easy to trap Chuck. The fight didn’t last as long as Michael would imagine. Michael didn’t feel remorse or regret over the fate of his father. Instead, he was thinking of the moment he would get to hold his human in his arms again and feel that little bright soul clinging to his grace again. It was the only thing he asked for in exchange for his help. 

The next few hours were spent restoring the Earth to what it was. When it was time to bring back the humans, Michael stopped Amara just before she and Jack could snap Adam back into existence. He saw. He saw how they were rushing. He saw how every human came back exactly the same but lacking. He couldn’t let that happen to Adam. They could bring his soul back. But no vessel recreated carelessly would fit right. No. Adam would be uncomfortable in his own skin. He would have to get used to it all over again. He would again be scared much like when they were freshly out of the Cage. He would be in pain. 

Michael couldn’t allow it. 

He can’t. 

Only he will be able to do this right, he reminds himself. He remembers the cookies. He remembers the way Adam decorated his warped looking angels on the tray in front of him paying attention to each feather he could possibly draw with icing and to every single fold of fabric of the outfits. When he was done, the cookies were still not the best looking ones Michael ever saw. But Adam’s eyes were shining as he took a step back to watch his work, licking leftover icing from a finger. When they were finally done, Adam was shining bright in his joy the moment Michael took a bite. And Michael remembers the sweet taste rushing in his taste buds he managed to temporarily make function. He remembers the warm feeling in his chest when Adam grinned at him showing teeth.  _ I told you, didn’t I, halo? They are imperfectly perfect, the best cookies you have ever had.  _ Indeed. Adam had told him. He was right. 

So now, Michael knows what he must do. 

He lets grace flow out of him. 

He recreates the small pink line on Adam’s forefinger on his right hand. He thinks of the excited chattering of the young human as he told Michael all about his favorite part of the biology book he was reading then flipped the pages fast to show him pictures. He remembers the exact moment Adam got the papercut then instinctively put the finger in his mouth not letting Michael heal it afterwards for some sentimental reason incomprehensible to Michael at the time. Now though, now Michael knows why Adam wanted the tiny wound to stay. 

He dedicates long minutes counting the lines of hair on Adam’s face before counting each strand on one to place the stray white strand on the exact spot it was. He remembers how Adam hated that one with a passion but was too scared to pluck it in fear of having more white ones grow despite knowing the surrounding hairs wouldn’t turn white until their own follicle pigment cells died as a med student. Adam didn’t want Michael to make that strand blonde again too. He wanted to remember having it and hating it. Michael smiles as he thinks of the almost hilarious faces Adam would make at his own hair in the mirror whenever he saw the innocent white strand there. 

Michael sits on the side of the bed cradling Adam’s body and remembers each and every moment he has spent with the human. He goes over his human’s memories long recorded into his own mind and shapes the body all correctly. He doesn’t miss the bald spot on Adam’s right eyebrow close to the tail part from when Adam was sixteen and ‘got scared at the last moment but piercings were cool you know?’. He doesn’t forget about the red mark on Adam’s left ring finger left from that plastic decoder ring Adam won from a cereal box. The ring was too tight and Adam too stubborn to let Michael help. Michael chuckles as he completes each and every fond detail about this human who owns his being and embroiders it all on the body. 

_ The secret ingredient is love.  _

He thinks he finally is sure that Adam was right when he said that. 

* * *

The first thing Adam does is to call out to Michael then say yes as soon as he wakes up. The human jumps on his feet and walks around the bunker under the gazes of his half brothers, Jack, Castiel, Amara and Lucifer. 

They don’t stay long. Michael isn’t going back to Heaven. Not yet at least. He will first make up for the long time he spent apart from his human. Then they will start their new life together. 

Adam relaxes back letting Michael fly them. He talks after only a few seconds of silence.  _ It was you, wasn’t it? When they first brought me back, my body felt all wrong. I couldn’t move as easily as I wanted. As if my limbs had delay between their reaction and my thoughts. I felt heavy. I felt odd. But this time I am… me. I am all the same. I am not perfect. But everything is put together to accomodate me immediately. I won’t even need to practise walking like I did after the Cage. You did amazing, halo. I can’t believe you worked that hard. How did you even manage?  _

Michael surrounds Adam’s soul tighter with a piece of grace. 

Like the cookies, he answers. 

_ The cookies?  _ Adam asks then his soul breaks into a fit of childlike giggles. 

Michael can’t help but join him.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think? Comments are highly appresciated because I tried to make this fluffy and a bit sad at times??? Kinda short but the idea wasn't really developed well on my part. Hope you all liked it! <3333


End file.
